Cheer Up, Mikey
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Mike is pretty down after getting nowhere with a case he's on. Briggs chooses to help him out. Please Enjoy!


Mike Warren was having a particularly bad day at the Graceland residence. All of his leads had gone cold and there was no sign of activity from the guy he was trying to bust for smuggling and dealing large amounts of heroin from Mexico. He never usually gave up or took a break, but he felt like he had to. The house was empty at the moment and he sat down in the living room and flipped on the TV.

Mike sat there, not really absorbing what he was watching because of his foul mood, and didn't even hear the door unlock.

"Hello?"

The residents of Graceland normally did that when they entered the house. Mike was shaken out of his thoughts as Paul Briggs caught sight of him.

"Hey," Mike said.

"Hey, Mikey. Anything good on?"

"I don't even know."

Briggs plopped himself on the couch next to the newbie agent. He observed Mike for a while and he could tell something was off.

"You feeling okay, Mike?"

"Me? Yeah, fine. How's the Hopkins case going?"

"Doing good," Briggs didn't appreciate the scant answer, "Yours?"

"Mine? Heh..." Mike leaned forward and grabbed the beer bottle he had there and took a sip before saying, "Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong."

"Ah, sorry about that, man. Everyone has those cases once or twice. You'll find something on the guy."

"I sure hope so."

Briggs helped himself to a beer and he and Mike sat in the living room in silence.

"Wanna go catch a few waves?"

"Nah, man. I'm good."

"You know, Mike," Briggs set his beer bottle down on the coffee table and turned to face the FBI agent better, "I don't appreciate people who have bad attitudes in this house. I know we all have our days, but this is getting ridiculous. Either fake it or get back to being happy."

Mike, taken aback by this sudden bluntness, just looked at Briggs for a while before going back to the TV. Paul frowned at Mike only for a second before taking matters into his own hands. He experimentally poked Mike in the side and as he hoped, Mike jumped and his arms came down to shield his sides.

"What was that for?" the younger agent asked, getting slightly nervous.

"You're bad attitude, Mike."

Mike was smart and as soon as Briggs finished saying that, he stood up and attempted to bolt for the stairs. But Briggs was quick and he grabbed Mike around the waist and brought him down to the floor, pinning him.

Mike was a trained agent, but unfortunately so was Briggs. Every escape he knew, he tried, but Briggs countered it. He was pinned to the floor, arms held down next to his sides, and Paul Briggs was looming over him. He wasn't smiling, but Mike could see something evil stirring in his mentor's eye.

"Briggs. Get off."

"I don't really think you're in the position to give orders here, Mikey."

Briggs poked Mike's side again, watching the younger one's face twitch. He dug his fingers into Mike's side quickly and Mike let out a short laugh, squirming beneath him.

"What was that, Mike? Ticklish?"

Mike didn't dare speak for risk of bringing Briggs more reasons to fuel his imagination. Briggs wiggled his fingers along Mike's ribs and the light haired agent breathed rapidly through his nose, keeping his mouth closed at all costs. As Paul was doing that, he was trying to think of other spots that would crack Mike. He moved on to Mike's stomach, to which the pinned one sucked in as much as he possibly could. But Briggs curled his fingers on Mike's stomach and Mike let out a whimper while trying to get himself free.

Briggs found tormenting Mike like this quite enjoyable. He pressed down on the pressure point on Mike's collar bone and finally the agent opened his mouth and he pressed his head to one side, trying to squish Briggs' fingers. Then the older one continued to knead his fingers on both of Mike's sides and Mike broke. Laughter was pouring from his mouth as if an internal dam had been broken. He was laughing freely, only aided by Briggs' persuasive fingers. Paul moved his fingers to Mike's highest rib and made Mike squeak before dissolving into laughter once more.

"BRIHIHIHIHIGGS! HAHAHAHAHAHA... STAHP! Stopstopstop, pleheheeheease!"

Briggs continued his onslaught. He never heard Mike laugh since he arrived at Graceland. It was nice to hear and it was starting to bring a smile to his own face. Then Paul reached behind him and experimentally squeezed Mike's kneecap and Mike actually squeaked.

"Stahahahahap!"

Briggs abandoned the younger one's torso and proceeded to squeeze and tickle both of Mike's knees. Mike was a giggling mess. Paul decided to give Mike a break and turned back around to face his upper body. He was just watching Mike catch his breath as his giggles subsided.

"I hahate you so much," Mike breathed out.

"I'm not done just yet, kiddo, so get comfortable."

"Brihiiiigs..." Mike whined.

Paul lifted Mike's shirt up to reveal his toned stomach. Then he spidered his fingers on Mike's abdomen. The younger one was already weak and couldn't brace himself for that. He laughed freely, trying to do some sort of crunch to lessen the feeling of Briggs all over his belly.

Briggs had his next point of attack in mind and chose to act now. He lifted Mike's hands over his head and pinned them there.

"Brihiggs... Plehehehease..."

Paul didn't respond. He dug one hand into Mike's underarm and the younger agent flipped. Mike bucked his body upward and proceeded to shriek and giggle.

"BRIHIHIGGS! NOHOHOHOO! NO-NOT THEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHAAAA! PLEASESTOP HAHAHAHA!"

The sound of the front door unlocking was unheard over the sounds of Mike's laughter. The person who entered immediately ran to the living room when Mike's screams blasted through the house, gun held at the ready. But when Agent Charlie DiMarco turned the corner, she froze. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Paul Briggs was ticking Mike Warren. Charlie lowered her gun and smiled at the sight.

"Charlihihie! HeheheHEHELP!" Mike's arms were again pinned but not over his head this time. Paul resumed ticking Mike's abdomen.

"Briggs, leave the kid alone," she said that with little conviction as she went about her own business on the ground floor of Graceland, enjoying hearing the sound of Mike's laughter.

"PLEHEHEASE! HAHA! H-HE'S KIHIHIHILLING MEHEHE!"

"I think that's over-exaggerating there, Mikey," Paul chided. He drilled his thumbs into the blonde agent's hipbones and Mike squealed. His laugh was now a mix of squeaks, giggles, screams, and snorts. Paul smiled widely at this reaction and Charlie was chuckling to herself in the kitchen.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEASE..."

Briggs continued his onslaught, ignoring Mike's pleas. Finally having pity on the younger FBI agent, Charlie sneaked her way over to the two men and ended up behind Briggs. She jabbed her fingers into Paul's sides and he yelped, shooting his arms down and protecting them. He turned to look at a smiling Charlie. Without hesitation, he got himself off Mike and advanced on Charlie.

"Paul... No."

Though she denied him, Charlie couldn't help but nervously giggle. Briggs pinned her in the corner of the room and attacked her with tickles. She collapsed to the floor immediately.

Not wanting to get involved in anymore tickling, Mike bolted up the stairs and wasn't heard from for the rest of the day.

_~The End~_


End file.
